


A Life Painted By Definitions

by MayorOfCanTown



Series: Davekat fluff and prose [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bisexual Dave, Canon-Compliant, Dave-centric, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Retconned Timeline, anyway, but it was cool in my head, dave types out his life by asking google to define things, gay shit, its a really stupid thing i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: define summarySummaryNoun1. the description of a short piece of fiction detailing a character's entire life through his phone dictionary.





	A Life Painted By Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one night and it shows
> 
> should i be sleeping right now?? absolutely
> 
> will i be sleeping?? absolutely not

_define dave_  
**No Definition Found**

_define bro_  
**Bro**  
Noun  
1\. short for a brother.  
2\. a male friend.

 _define irony_  
**Irony**  
Noun  
1\. the expression of one's meaning by using language that normally signifies the opposite, typically for humorous or emphatic effect.  
4 Further Definitions

_define irony, puppets_  
**No Definition Found**

_define pesterchum_  
**Pesterchum**  
Proper Noun  
1\. an instant messaging service.

_define sburb_  
**No Definition Found**

_define beta_  
**Beta**  
Noun  
1\. the second letter of the Greek alphabet ( Β, β ), transliterated as ‘b’.  
denoting the second of a series of items, categories, forms of a chemical compound, etc.  
2\. short for beta test.  
5 Further Definitions

 _define beta test_  
**Beta Test**  
Noun  
1\. a trial of machinery, software or other products in the final stages of development, carried out by a party unconnected with the development process.

 _define waiting_  
**Waiting**  
Noun  
1\. the action of staying where one is or delaying action until a particular time or event.

 _define_ sburb  
**SBURB**  
Proper Noun  
1\. an upcoming sandbox-style video game to be released on PC.  
[This definition is a stub. Help by expanding it!]

 _define meteor_  
**Meteor**  
Noun  
1\. a small body of matter from outer space that enters the earth's atmosphere, becoming incandescent as a result of friction and appearing as a streak of light.

 _define apocalypse_  
**Apocalypse**  
Noun  
1\. the complete final destruction of the world, as described in the biblical book of Revelation.

 _define troll_  
**Troll**  
Noun  
1\. (in folklore) an ugly cave-dwelling creature depicted as either a giant or a dwarf.  
5 Further Definitions

_define alien troll_  
_define alternian troll_  
_define troll candy corn horns_  
**No Definition Found**  
**No Definition Found**  
**No Definition Found**

_define lava_  
**Lava**  
Noun  
1\. hot molten or semi-fluid rock erupted from a volcano or fissure, or solid rock resulting from cooling of this.

 _define pain_  
**Pain**  
Noun  
1\. highly unpleasant physical sensation caused by illness or injury.

 _define time travel_  
**Time Travel**  
Noun  
1\. (in science fiction) travel through time into the past or the future.

_define stable loop_  
**No Definition Found**

_define paradox_  
**Paradox**  
Noun  
1\. a seemingly absurd or contradictory statement or proposition which when investigated may prove to be well founded or true.  
3 Further Definitions

 _define time paradox_  
**Time Paradox**  
Nouns  
1\. an apparent contradiction, or a logical contradiction that is associated with the idea of time and time travel.

 _define revelation_  
**Revelation**  
Noun  
1\. a surprising and previously unknown fact that has been disclosed to others.

 _define personal growth_  
**Personal Growth**  
Noun  
1\. development as an individual.

 _define abuse_  
**Abuse**  
Verb  
1\. use (something) to bad effect or for a bad purpose; misuse.  
2\. treat with cruelty or violence, especially regularly or repeatedly.  
Noun  
1\. the improper use of something.  
2\. cruel and violent treatment of a person or animal.

 _define domestic abuse_  
**Domestic Abuse**  
Noun  
1\. incidents of controlling, coercive, threatening behaviour, violence or abuse between intimate partners or family members.

 _define gay_  
**Gay**  
Adjective  
1\. (of a person, especially a man) homosexual.

 _define bisexual_  
**Bisexual**  
Adjective  
1\. experiencing sexual attraction to 2 or more genders.

 _define internalised homophobia_  
**Internalised Homophobia**  
Noun  
1\. negative stereotypes, beliefs, stigma, and prejudice about homosexuality and LGBT people that a person with same-sex attraction turns inward on themselves.

_define why cant i just be ok_  
**No Definition Found**

_define do i like him_  
**No Definition Found**

_define do i love him_  
**No Definition Found**

_define how to deal with heartache when hes male and also an alien_  
**No Definition Found**

_define heartache_  
**Heartache**  
Noun  
1\. emotional anguish or grief, typically caused by the loss or absence of someone loved.

_define does it still count as heartache if youre just being stubborn about your own stupid sexuality_  
**No Definition Found**

_define okay_  
**Okay**  
Adjective  
Noun  
1\. you.

 _define date_  
**Date**  
Noun  
1\. the day of the month or year as specified by a number.  
2\. a social or romantic appointment or engagement.

_define does drawing dick shaped hopscotch count as a date_  
**No Definition Found**

_define matepritship_  
**No Definition Found**

_define love_  
**Love**  
Noun  
1\. a strong feeling of affection.  
2\. a great interest and pleasure in something.

_define (baby dont hurt me)_  
**No Definition Found**

_define joy_  
**Joy**  
Noun  
1\. a feeling of great pleasure and happiness.

 _define admiration_  
**Admiration**  
Noun  
1\. respect and warm approval.

 _define adoration_  
**Adoration**  
Noun  
1\. deep love and respect.  
2\. worship; veneration.

 _define hope_  
**Hope**  
Noun  
1\. a feeling of expectation and desire for a particular thing to happen.  
_add definition_  
**Definition added!**

 _define hope_  
**Hope**  
Noun  
1\. a feeling of expectation and desire for a particular thing to happen.  
2\. faith. trust. knowing its going to be okay. knowing you arent okay but having someone make you smile anyway  
holding hands. looking into eyes. saying i love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this nonsense!! It's bad and bad but oh well!
> 
> Comments are my life blood i beg of u pls talk to me
> 
>  
> 
> Love you!! :B - The Mayor


End file.
